Thunder Storm In Tokyo
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: A deathly threat, a romantic moment.  What will this end as?  A sweet love story or a dreatful death.  L and misa fall in love awkwardly and light recieves a threat that might just kill them all.  Will they survive?READ AND SEE
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew the trees to the side. The thunder echoed throughout the woods and misa latched to light like a monkey to a banana. They sat by the window on a red bench. Misa on the right and light on the left.

"Misa please let go of my arm" he said leaning away from her with every fiber of his being. She wanted his comfort for the stormy night.

"But its scary and misa needs her knight and shining armor". She made a cute puppy face and tightened her grip. She twisted slightly and squished her face up against his shoulder.

"How am I-"before he could finish she was screaming as a*Boom* and crack of thunder ran through the trees.

"Ahh misa needs light misa needs light!" He had officially regretted ever using her when she dug her nails into his skin.

"Let me go damn you, I have lost all feeling in my arm!" shouted light while shaking misa off. She fell over and landed hard on the ground next to the bench, ready to cry.

"Fine misa will seak L's comfort".

Inner Light: no she might leak what she gained, once again why did she have to touch that death note before me damn-it might a well comfort her

"Um no wow wait where did she go". He looked to the spot where she sat and she was gone. She ran feeling like she was teasing her precious light-kun.

"Hey L can I hold your hand for comfort misa's scared". She had gone to the other side of the building to go to L and had suceeded. He was sitting on a bench as well, but was on the computer. The coffee table held his blue laptop quiet well.

"I thought I was a pervert"he said as serious as he normaly was.

"Yes but misa misa is scared".

"Hey who grabbed my butt"she added.

"Oh I wonder who".

"Maybe this was a mistake"she frowned.

"No, not at all want some pie".

"Your so funny L".

"How is that?"he asked.

"Because silly you made me laugh".

"That's good right?".

"Of course it is".

"Ok"

"You need to talk more"

"Why talk when I could-"he was stopped by another scream.

"Wuah~ scary"

"So you are scared of thunder and lightning"?

"Yes"

"Here I will hold you that's what most people would do right"?

* * *

**CHAPTER UP NEXT MAKING IT RIGHT AS YOU READ IT I WILL HAVE IT IN TIME FOR TOMMORROW**

**OK lets make this clear my friend made me write it all is dedicated to ashley!great new new chapter**


	2. The Roll Of Paper

"Misa, misa where are you"asked light while walking around the mansion, yep that's right a mansion. L's a wealthy man, what did you expect? He stumbled over a roll of paper and cursed at himself. "God damn-it misa get out here!"he shouted. He opened the roll of paper and his eyes widened at the same time his palm sweatied.

Meanwhile...

"Misa what are you doing?"asked L. She had rolled in his lap and was playing with the lace at the edge of his shirt.

"Why I'm looking at your shirt silly"she said with a giggle. He typed in a couple of things and looked down at her with a scary forced grin. She gave him a hug by the shoulders and he continued to look at his computer screen. "Why won't you look at me L?"she questioned. He pulled her arms off of his shoulders an frowned.

"I have no emotions, if I could show you my true feelings I would"he said while pulling her up, so that she may be sitting in his lap. She gave him a sad little smile.

"Why does seem like a dirty position when your saying things like this to me?"she asked. He didn't understand and did the only thing he knew best, thought.

"I guess it could be dirty, but only in a fews eyes. If you were a ordinary girl there's a good chance you would be hugging me and giggling, while crying about how beautiful the rain is. You have about 50% of those, but the other half separates you from them"he said making misa go huh.

"What do you mean by them?" He rolled his eyes.

"I mean any ordinary girl"he said with a annoyed sigh.

"Oh, that's a insult isn't it?"she said sadly. He looked down to her confusedly and she asked"have you ever kissed some one?"

"Misa why do you ask?"

"Your lips are so perfect, it makes me want to kiss them"she said while closing her eyes and turning her head the other direction.

"Um... misa you realize what you just said, righ-"he was cut off by the sudden lip capturing moment, yep the thing we all hoped for she kissed him. She pulled away quickly and went back to looking the other direction. "Unexpected, your becoming even harder to predict"he said.

"So boring talk about something I know"she said with a blush, god she was lucky she turned the other way first.

"Sweets?"

"No, like um... OK fine sweets"she surrendered while turning back to him.

"Whats that odd color on your cheeks?"

"Oh that, it's nothing."

* * *

**Sorry another short one, hehe and I apologize for the amount of time it took for me to get it in. The good thing is though that I was planning to make this a pointles little story, but now it's going to be a real story with a better description.**


End file.
